


Hesitation

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: College era, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, those goddamn thesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning, bad english.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, bad english.

Reed had doze off on his thesis, he wakes up in a jump and saw the clock. Ben was snoring behind him. He takes his paper and shove them in his note pad, rushes to the library and sigh of relieve as not a single cat is there. He will be alone and won’t be disturb for a couple of hours. He want to finish this thesis so Victor swallows his pride a bit and come and ask him for help. He love when the Latverian come ask for help. Sometimes he ask the teacher and Reed is mad a little. Richards love to discuss with the foreign student even if he’s not nice.

After hours pass, a teacher comes and ask if Reed is okay. The young student said it is okay and continue. Ben comes to disturb him in the afternoon.

\- Have you eat? 

\- Hum, no, but Ben, I have no time to lose!

\- Reed, eat!

Ben grabs him and pulls him in the cafeteria even with the whines of the genius. 

\- Reed, you really need to chill out about that thesis, it’s not for this week, neither the next, and guess what? The next too!

\- Do you know how long it is?

\- Okay, no, but still, I’ve ask to the other students in your class and they don’t intend of beginning it until next week. So dude, relax. And eat for god’s sake!

Grimm laugh as Reed eats his sandwich like it physically pains him. The football player manages to makes his friend laugh and relax him a bit.

\- Do you want to do something with me or you have a party tonight? Ask Reed.

\- I had, but I’m gladly going with you instead. Answers Ben.

\- Good! Anything particular you want to do?

\- You?

\- Oh, well, either night in the park or good ol’popcorn and cheesy monster movie.

\- Why not both!

\- Yeah! Said the two of them. 

They hear a hiss behind them. Doom is passing by.

\- What do you want? Said Ben.

\- Well I didn’t thought Richards would have the decency to accept your invitation. Said the Latverian.

\- Victor, mind your own business. Respond Richards.

\- Really? Well parenthetically I can assure you that you will be stuck on something if you continue the way I overheard you with the teacher. The one with the nitrate of potassium, but do as you wish. Enjoy your night. Said Victor.

He went away before the two others said something.

\- Don’t listen to him Reed, he only want to fuck you up. Said Ben.

\- Maybe he’s right… Answers Reed.

\- Reed! No. He’s only messing with you. You come with me tonight okay!

Ben and Reed finishes their lunches and they talk about Ben’s classes.  
They head back to their classes and Reed mind wandered in his homework, so much he completely forgot his rendezvous with Ben, who was pretty pissed off the day after.

\- I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, let me finish this thesis and we’ll go dance off after! Said Richards.

\- Don’t rushes this thesis, you’re going to die of starvation if you do. 

\- No I won’t, I only have to do a couple of test and…

\- Make new calculus that revolutions mathematics, yeah I know, but seriously chill for one night, one, and sleep in, we’re Friday, so no class tomorrow. You sleep in after you do the fucking thesis after I come get you for Betty’s party Saturday night!

\- What? But you know I’m not into party…

\- When’s the last time you drank or have socialize with other people than me and students in science class?

\- …

\- That’s what I thought!

\- But Ben, I… I...

\- I heard Doom is going to be there. Whispers Ben.

\- Really?

\- Yeah. 

Richards hesitates. The football player continue to eat his chips while looking his friend and lifts and downs his eyebrow in a manner of “oh yeah ”. Reed nods and Ben smiles.

\- Cool, I’m coming to get you at ten Saturday night. Said Grimm.

Reed swallows and continue to eat his lunch.

They go to their classes and Reed mind wanders to his thesis, but mostly the party and Victor. There is so many possibilities to ask him for homework or have a more relax discussion, even if Reed hopes he won’t drunk himself, or maybe he want. Seeing a Victor with difficulty to walk properly, all limp, bring him in his room, shove him on the bed, all his tonus is gone letting him to Reed… The young student cuts his fantasy right away and concentrates on his biology class explaining in detail the liver’s functions.

\--------------

Like Ben have ask, Reed sleep in Saturday morning and do a bit of homework, go in the lab and runs some tests before going in his room and putting clean clothes.  
At 10 Ben comes and grabs him.  
They go in one of the college wing and they already hear the loud music from the dorms. They enters and they are greeted by the football team. They takes Ben and Reed is alone. The young genius scan the room and found the punch and the boozes. He decides to drink since he doesn’t really have something to do. He just wait patiently for Grimm to finish. The football player joins him, smelling alcohol after many shots and tell how Reed is his friend.

\- You’re already drunk? Shout Reed so Grimm can hear him with the music.

\- Noooo, come, I want to present you Stephanie! Said Ben. 

The said Stephanie is a pretty girl, but she’s dull as a frying pan so Reed search Ben again. He sees Victor, he tries to get him, but Grimm grabs his arm and ask his friend to hold his beer as he attempt to jump over the table. It’s a beautiful fail thinks Reed. He helps his friend to get up and Ben makes him part of his genius like:  
\- Reed! If tomato a fruit, then ketchup is smoothie!

\- Reed, if you study in a cooking college and your homework is to make something to eat, can the excuse “my dog eat my homework ” is acceptable?

However, the football player left him again. Richards look at his watch, it’s near 1h. His head spins a bit from the alcohol, the music pound in his ears, he want to dance, he doesn’t know how to dance, but he want to dance.  
Richards go on the dance floor and dance the most he can. After he lost his breath and earns the chuckles of some girls, he goes on the side and take punch and a bit of chips. He goes in the corridor to escape the loud music.  
Reed see two people making out. He look closer, it’s Victor and a football player. It surprise Reed immensely. First he never thought Victor was gay, well maybe, second it’s a member of the football team, and the Latverian never liked them.  
He blushes and continue his walk. Richards get back in the party and even if he don’t feel like going in again. He look around and try to find Ben. 

After a while, the ambiance begins to electrify, peoples dance and make out in the middle of the dance floor. Reed drinks bottle of beers and kisses girls and even man. He’s just swing around, he falls in the arms of people. Finally he go away from the party.  
He decides to go back at his chamber, his mind is a bit numb. He remembers that he have a question to ask to Victor, forgetting the hour is it, he goes to the Latverian’s chamber.  
Richards opens the door and enters.  
He is surprise to see a very naked and very angry Victor with a man’s head between his legs on the bed. 

\- YOU MORON! GET OUT!

The man, the football player, gets up and wipes his mouth before going away swiftly. The foreign student rushes to put a boxer and Reed’s brain is still trying to analyze.

\- You don’t knock in America! Said the Latverian.

\- But… I’m sorry, I’m…

\- What are you doing here? Go away!

Reed hesitates.

\- But Victor, about…

\- You pitiful and primitive oaf, I said OUT!

\- No.

\- What!? You must be desperate for something Richards, so admire your pathetic being as I throw you myself out of my room.

While Von Doom talked, Reed was looking at the Latverian body. Oh my, if it wasn’t a gorgeous sight. He get back to reality when Victor grabs him and begins to shove him out the room, but Richards can feel that he’s also drunk, so they are two limp body wrestling. They lose their balance and fall on the ground. Victor had try to find support, but his hand find the door knob and it closed the door instead.  
Reed has an adrenaline rush as he feel the hot skin against his face, those hot lips he dreamed of on his neck shouting insults. He’s confused now.  
Reed find the room really warm and he sweat a bit. They try to get up at the same time and it gives mediocre result.  
They’re on the ground again and Richards have a good view of Victor’s thunderous scowl. Reed almost gasp as he feel the erection of the Latverian on his leg. Then he remembers the scene he found Victor in.

\- Victor, you still excited…

The foreign student takes a color near the crimson red, Reed find it adorable, and he slam Reed’s head against the ground. It spins for Richards for a couple of seconds. He takes a deep breath and look Victor get up. He gets up after him and goes to the door under the murmuring insults from the other genius. 

\- What have you say? Ask Reed.

\- How long will it take you to go away to your goddamn room you roach!?

\- I’m sorry, didn’t want to… 

Reed is just confused, the alcohol, the adrenaline, the sensation, why he takes Doom’s insults, why he doesn’t insult back, wait, that’s not in his nature. He turns himself to gaze at the Latverian who still look at him like he’s a disgusting pig, and Reed blushes as he still have his erection. Instead of walking out, he hesitates, maybe it's is only chance of fulfilling a deep and forbidden fantasy. He walks to Victor and kisses him. The Latverian doesn’t kiss back, but Reed doesn’t care and just continue. He lost the track of time in his kiss. He wraps his arms around the foreign student, but it breaks the kiss. Victor looks at him very confused and Reed look at him the same way. They gaze like that and Richards kiss again.  
Von Doom pulls him and pins him on his bed. Reed let himself be touch by the rough hands of the foreign student. He feels too warm and the clothes are really tight. He removes them and Victor still seem confused, but Reed right now feels lust and he pull him to kiss him, nibbles his neck. The Latverian grunts and presses the other against the bed.  
Richards makes a soft moan, skin against skin, it’s warm and it’s Victor. They kiss and Reed struggles to removes his pants.  
The two boxers are discard on the floor and the two naked bodies are press against each other. Reed want friction and he moans as Victor’s erection brushes his. They kiss and they are breathless.  
With a knee the Latverian spread the other’s legs, by instinct Reed wraps his legs around the other waist and kisses Victor. The foreign student breaks the kiss and try to reach his nightstand, he opens the drawer and takes lube. Richards doesn’t stop to nibbles his neck and ear, he loves to Von Doom shudders like that.  
Reed makes strangled moan, muffled by a kiss, as two fingers enters him. It burns a bit, he scratches Victor’s back and deepen the kiss. A third fingers is added and he squirms as it stretches him and burns.  
Richards whines a bit and the fingers are out. He makes a moan when something bigger try its way in. He kisses the Latverian to distract the pain, his fingers clutches on the foreign student’s back. Finally Victor’s cock slides in and Reed let a moan. Victor kisses his neck and jerks his hips. The young student gasp and try to relax. The pain begins to fade into pleasure and Reed makes soft moans and kisses Victor. The Latverian must be drunker than he is to let himself kiss like that.  
Victor thrusts inside Reed and Richards moves his hips in the pace as he feel near the edge. The sensation is intense and he can’t get enough. Their kiss turns into panting as they are near, Victor’s rhythm having increased and he's thrusting in eagerness. Reed feel every movements rubs his wall and brings jolt of pleasure and he comes, but Victor doesn’t stop and the sensation doesn’t stop and Reed moan all the time he’s coming. Finally the Latverian slams one last time before steadying and he collapses on Reed.  
It doesn’t take long before they sleep.

\------------

Reed wakes up and slowly opens his eyes and freeze as he sees Victor sleeping besides him. The two of them are naked. He remembers the night before.  
He can’t wake Victor, he’s going to die. Unfortunately the Latverian has his arms on him. Richards try to delicately remove it from his torso and try to swiftly get out the bed. From there, all is okay, but he still can’t believe it has happen, he won’t be able to think of anything else and he can’t talk of it.  
He begins to take his clothes and turn to take his socks, he gaze at the sleeper, who doesn’t sleep anymore.  
Reed would have laugh at the face of confusion from the foreign students, but he prefers to keep his head on his shoulder. He rushes to put his clothes, avoiding the gaze of the other, who amazingly as said nothing yet, and goes at the door and runs outside, closing the door behind him. He runs to his chamber, avoiding the most students he can.

He look like a mess and he smell so much Victor.


End file.
